1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to receiving a broadcasting service, and more particularly, to receiving a mobile broadcasting service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among a variety of digital broadcasting standards, a vestigial sideband (VSB) standard adopted as a digital broadcasting standard for North America and the Republic of Korea is based on a single-carrier scheme, in which the performance of a reception system may deteriorate under poor channel environments. In particular, a portable or mobile broadcasting system requires high resistance to a channel variation and noise. So, if mobile service data is transmitted according to the VSB transmission scheme, reception performance may become deteriorated.